Niji
by Messiah Dragonair
Summary: TAKI X KISHIN! A sonfic of L'ArcenCiel's Niji! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the tune. Crush Gear Turbo and Chosoku Spinners do not, and never will, belong to me. L'Arc~en~Ciel's Niji also does not belong to me. Enough said.   
  
M.D: Long time no see! Yep, I'm back with a new songfic!!!  
  
Ashey: WOOHOO!!!   
  
M.D: Before we move on to the fic, I'll like to thank the following people:  
  
-The 4th Avenue Café for the Japanese lyrics for Niji! I love you guys...   
  
-My beloved Rurouni Kenshin Movie VCD (Requiem e no Ishin Shishi) for the not-so-accurate English translation... (Ehehe...)  
  
-Sakuya-chan and Kazie Solo for their encouragement!!!  
  
By the way...  
  
"..." is dialogue  
  
'...' is thoughts  
  
Now, on with the songfic...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Niji  
  
~  
  
Toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru  
  
// Time is playing music, my thoughts are overflowing//  
  
"Still thinking about him?"  
  
"Seems to me that I can't hide anything from you, Hikaru-san..."  
  
"You should confess to him, let him know how you feel towards him. You can't keep your feelings secret forever..."  
  
Taki Hiroomi closed his eyes, thinking about The Hysterical One's advice. The quietness up in the tree he was sitting in did not help with his thinking and the silence only served to frustrate him even more. He got so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice that a downpour had started. It was only when...  
  
Togiresou na hodo toumei na koe ni  
  
//I hear a voice so clearly that it nearly breaks through//  
  
Taki was brought back to reality when he heard the splashing sounds of somebody running in the rain. He turned his head to look at the unlucky guy and was shocked by who he saw. He would recognise that neat brownish hair and grey eyes anywhere! "Kishin-kun!"  
  
Arukidashite sono hitomi e hateshinai mirai ga tsuzuite ru  
  
//You start walking, in your eyes. A connection to the endless future//  
  
"T...Taki-san?" Okawa Kishin stuttered, his body shivering from the cold. "What on Earth are you doing out here in the rain? Your body is weak, don't you forget that! If you get sick, who knows what crazy remedies Hikaru-san will come up with..." Taki scolded angrily as he hopped down from the tree and picked up Kishin with his arms.  
  
Hontou wa totemo kokoro ga moroku dare mo ga hibi warateiru  
  
//In reality, the mind is very very fragile. There are cracks in everybody's minds//  
  
"A...ano, I'm always giving you so much troubles, gomen ne..." Kishin said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't say that...you're just...ah well, forget about it..." Taki sighed as he carried Kishin up the tree. "Eh? Why aren't we going back to the Neko Juuni Mansion?" Kishin asked curiously, looking at Taki with those expressive grey eyes of his. "It's too far away," Taki looked away, not daring to look into Kishin's eyes, "if you get even wetter, you'll get sick..."  
  
"Is it?" Kishin asked as he shivered. "Yeah," Taki placed one arm around Kishin and hugged him close. "Taki-san..." Kishin was surprised by Taki's action. "This will keep you warm, all right?!" Taki nearly shouted as his face turned red. "Hai..." Kishin smiled serenely as he laid his head on Taki's shoulder and snuggled closer to the boy he had grown up with, "arigatou, Taki-san."  
  
Furidashite ame ni nurete kimi wa mata tachidomatte shimau kedo  
  
//Getting wet in the freshly started rain, you stop walking but//  
  
'Kishin-kun is still as girly as ever...he's been like this ever since he was placed in Wappa-san's care...that should be when he was about 3 years old...' Taki thought as he stroked Kishin's golden-coloured fringe, a reminder that Kishin was special, that Kishin was different from any other Neko Juuni member, including Taki himself.  
  
Shinjitekureru kara setsunai hito yo kanawanu negai yo  
  
//You still believe in me. You make me feel pain, you, and my unobtainable hope//  
  
"You should confess to him, let him know..." Hikaru-san's voice echoed in Taki's head. After a little debating with himself, he decided to heed Hikaru-san's crazy advice.  
  
"Kishin-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Naze kono mune kara ai wa umareteyuku  
  
//Why was this love born from my heart?//  
  
"Ai...aish...Kishin-kun, aishiteru..." Taki breathed, his heart thundering madly within his chest. There was no reply. Taki looked at Kishin, afraid of his reaction. What he saw nearly made him fall out of the tree. Kishin-kun, his dear sweet Kishin-kun, was sleeping...  
  
"Ah well, I'll tell you how much I love you...next time..." Taki smiled. The downpour had stopped and there was a rainbow in the distance...  
  
Arukidashita sono hitomi e owaranai mirai wo sasageyou  
  
//You begin to walk again, in your eyes, I'll devote to you my endless future//  
  
Do you know? In Neko Juuni, it is said that if a pair of lovers see a rainbow after a downpour, they will love each other forever and live happily ever after....  
  
***********************End***************************  
  
M.D: You will be confused by my story now because it's linked to "Pieces". Everything will be explained in "Pieces" soon (I hope...)...  
  
By the way, "aishiteru" is "I love you", Hikaru-san is Ashey...  
  
M.D: There you have it! Taki x Kishin! Tell me if I should write a sequel or juz get my butt out of here... @_@ 


End file.
